What a Smile can Hide
by Tairaa
Summary: Yeah, it's a oneshot so be warned. Soubi and Ritsuka have a little fun one night.....


Ritsuka looked up from his homework over to where Soubi was sitting on his bed, and frowned thinking of what he couldn't have. The long muscular arms, long blonde hair, perfect body, and that angelic face. Ritsuka sighed silently to himself and continued to work on his homework. In two weeks Ritsuka would finish his senior year, and move on too college at the age of 19. Soubi,who had just finished art school, just turned 25.

"Ritsuka, look at me" A lovely voice whispered. It sent shivers up the poor kittens spine, but he resisted and kept his work up. Ritsuka heard soft footsteps coming closer to his desk, and spun around fast enough to catch the taller man off guard.

" Yes Soubi" Ritsuka said in his most annoyed voice. He did not want Soubi to see the way he wanted him, needed him, and lusted for him.

" I just thought you may need help" Soubi said matter a factly. A smile playing it's way onto his face, for Soubi love watching Ritsuka squirm whenhe came to close. Soubi loved Ritsuka, alot, but he knew they could never be. Ritsuka did not seem intrested in the sweet nothings he would say to him, and alway made a sour face when Soubi pronounced his love over and over again.

" No" said Ritsuka Then he turned around with a small smile " I think I can manage on my own." Soubi's eyes widened when he saw Ritsuka smile, for it was a rare occurence. Then as he looked deeper he noted hints of sadness as if Ritsuka was being torn up from the inside, but what he noticed the most was the hint if lust in Ritsuka's eyes. Oh the lust was there all right, but just hidden slyly behind his smile. At that moment Soubi knew exactly how Ritsuka felt about him.

" What" Ritsuka said with widened eyes, when Soubi stared at him for a little too long. Next thing he knew Soubi's soft lips slammed into his and they both ended up on the floor. The kiss was light at first, but soon deepened in their passion.

Soubi broke the kiss for a moment to breathe " That's what" he said in a sexy voice the continued to kiss Ritsuka with beautiful force. Just as Ritsuka was really getting into the kissing though, Soubi stopped and stood up.

"What's wrong" he said with a slight blush across his face. He knew something was worrying Soubi.

"What's wrong" Ritsuka said in his Most innocent voice, then crawled over to where Soubi was. Soubi was sitting a couple feet away with his head in his hands.

" I can't" Soubi said. Ritsuka noticed he was shaking slighly, but he couldn't understand why. Ritsuka came out of his thoughts when he heard Soubi start to speak again

" Your too young, the kids at school, I can't" A shutter seemed to go through him as he said this. Ritsuka cocked his head to the side in surprise.

"Thats it" He said. Soubi looked up surprised, but slightly happier." If thats all, I don't care. The rest of my class is already starting to lose there ears. I need you so bad Soubi"

With those last words Ritsuka pratically jumped Soubi and started kissing him fiercly again. Soubi Was surprised at first, but soon fell into the passion of the kiss.

"O.K." Soubi said when they stopped for a breath. "I'll give you what you want, My little Sacrafice" Ritsuka felt shivers of pleasure shoot up his spine at the thought of this. Ritsuka lifted his arms as Soubi slowly removed his shirt, and then moved down to his pants kissing the whole way down. When the pants were off all that was left was a pair of black boxers. Soubi smiled then removed them with one swip of his hand, and then looked up at Ritsuka who had turned bright red from head to toe. Soubi looked back down to see how much Ritsuka had actually grown, but was soon stopped when Ritsuka hurriedly covered himself with his hands.

Soubi let out a low growl " Don't ever try to hide from me." He continued to stare. Ritsuka felt like it was an eternity before he looked away, but when he finally did Ritsuka had a plan all his own.

He quickly flipped Soubi onto his back and began stripping him. Soubi just smiled as Ritsuka began romoving his boxers with a shaking hand. The let out a out a low chuckle when Ritsuka gasped at his size, but it soon turned into a moan as he felt small hands wrap themselves around his manhood. He arched his back and rocked his hips against his will, so as to try to feel more of peasure Ritsuka was bringing him. He moan softly each time Ritsuka moved his hands.

"Wow' Ritsuka said in a small whisper when he saw what he did to the man. He loved the soft sounds he was getting from Soubi, and wanted to hear more of them. He quickly began to move his hands up and down, faster and faster until he felt Soubi shake, and a warm sticky fuid began flowing out of him. Soubi was breathing hard, but had a small smile on his face and soon Ritsuka was facedown on the bed.

"Let's see what we can doo for you" Soubi said slyly. Then he began reaching for his drawer, but suddently stopped. "Ritsuka, are you sure you want to do this" Soubi said with sad eyes.

"Of course I do, what made you think otherwise" Ristsuka said, a little annoyed that Soubi had to stop and ask.

" Because this is going to hurt, alot, but I don't want you to do somthing you regret" Soubi said sadly. Ritsukas eyes widened for a moment thinking of pain, but the thought of Soubi being inside of him selt his mind past pain.

"Soubi" Ritsuka said, and the man looked up. Ritsuka let out a small nervous breath before talking. " Soubi, I order you to enter me." Soubi looked shocked, but soon continued.

"As you wish" And he reached down and opened the drawer, and grabbed a small bottle out of it.

"Will that make it hurt less" Ritsuka asked with wide eyes.

"Yes, but it will still hurt" Soubi said.

"O.K. but hurry" Ritsuka said rather impatiently. Then watched as Soubi squirtted it onto his hand and rub it into his manhood, then rub it around the ring of his virginity. Soon Ritsuka felt somthing hard at his entrance.

"Are you Ready Ritsuka" Soubi asked unsure

" As ready as I'm gonna be" Ritsuka replied, and then braced himself. Soubi thrust in fast, so to sheath himself compleatly. Ritsuka screamed. Soubi kissed his tears away and hugged him as he slowly ajusted to Soubi's size. When he felt that Ritsuka was ready he slowly began moving in and out, and rubing Ritsuka's manhood at the same time.

" S-Soubi" Ritsuka moaned. Soubi hit a deep spot inside of him, and he let out a loud moan. Soubi kept hitting that spot until he could feel Ritsuka coming. Then with one more thrust, Soubi came inside Ritsuka, and Ritsuka came on Soubi's hands. Then they both fell from exaustion.

"S-s-oubi" Ritsuka panted. Soubi looked up from where he was laying and looked Ritsuka straight in the eyes.

"Yes..." Soubi said smiling, knowing what he was going to say.

" Soubi, I love you" Ritsuka said, and then cuddled up against the larger mans chest.

" I love you too Ritsuka, I love you too" and then they both fell into a deep sleep

* * *

SO what did you think of my oneshot. It took me two days to wrte it because I've been in and out of my house all day. O.K. Just to let you all know I'm a girl, so don't think I'm gay... Flames and comments are both welcome... Tell me what I need to do better 


End file.
